Best Luck
by byun14
Summary: Hanya kelanjutan kisah Chen dan Baekhyun yang akhirnya bisa saling memiliki satu sama lain.


ChenBaek

GS untuk beberapa tokoh hanya untuk keperluan

ini untuk yang meminta sekuel kemarin dan para reader yang lain

semoga bisa menghibur

Byun14 present

Best Luck (Finally I Married You)

_Ini merupakan keberuntungan yang tak mungkin pernah kulupakan dalam hidupku. Bisa sampai meminang dirimu dan memilikimu seutuhnya merupakan akhir penantian dalam perjalanan hidupku. Setelah ini kita hanya perlu menjalani kehidupan ini bersama dengan buah hati kita_.

Senyum lelaki tampan itu terkembang saat dia memandang potret dirinya bersama seorang gadis manis dan cantik yang terpajang di ruang kerjanya. Matanya beralih pada kalender yang terletak di mejanya dan meraihnya. Dia menghitung angka-angka itu dan berhenti pada satu tanggal dan melingkarinya. Kemudian dia menatap ke luar gedung kantornya menghadap pada matahari yang semakin tenggelam di ufuk barat.

"tunggulah sampai waktunya datang Wu Baekhyun dan k au akan menjadi milikku selamanya" gumam lelaki itu sambil bersendekap menyakskan hilangnya cahaya surya

Terlihat seorang gadis sedang sibuk mematut dirinya di depan meja riasnya. Dia memejamkan matanya sejenak dan meraih eyelinernya. Setelah selesai untuk berdandan gadis itu memandang lama pantulannya di cermin. Dia menumpukan dagunya di kedua tangannya yang dilipat dan mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu menghela napas.

"aku merindukanmu manusia bebek, kapan kau akan pulang eoh" gumamnya lalu meraih ponselnya yang sedang bergetar "iya Kyung aku akan turun" ucapnya lalu meraih tasnya di ranjang dan bergegas keluar kamar. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat sampai di ambang pintu dan kembali berbalik.

"kau" ucapnya sambil menunjuk potret seorang namja yang tengah memeluknya dari belakang "harus cepat pulang karena aku merindukanmu" lanjutnya dan segera keluar

Gadis bernama Wu Baekhyun itu menuruni tangga dan menuju ruang makan untuk menyapa keluarganya. Dia mengecup pipi appanya Wu Changmin yang sibuk dengan koran panginya. Lalu beralih pada sang eomma Wu Kyuhyun yang menata sarapan. Terakhir dia mengecup pipi sang oppa Wu Yifan atau lebih suka dipanggil Kris. Tapi tak lama kemudian dia menepuk dahinya karena melupakan seseorang dan berbalik menghampirinya.

"maaf aku melupakan unni" ucapnya lalu mengecup pipi kakak iparnya Wu Yixing yang baru saja keluar dari counter dapur

"kenapa buru-buru sekali?" Tanya Yixing saat Baekhyun hendak pergi berlalu

"Kyungsoo sudah ada di depan" jawabnya lalu segera pergi sebelum sahabatnya itu mengomel dipagi hari

Baekhyun menutup pintu depan rumahnya dan segera menuju mobil Kyungsoo. Dia meringis saat menangkap tatapan tajam Kyungsoo padanya. Dia masuk di kursi penumpang depan dan tersenyum manis pada sahabatnya yang hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas. Dalam perjalanan tak ada hal yang mereka bicarakan membuat Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun yang diam memandang jalanan.

Kyungsoo menghentikan mobilnya saat dia sudah sampai di sebuah sekolah khusus untuk anak-anak yang berbakat dalam dunia entertain. Yah Baekhyun dan juga Kyungsoo berkerja di sana sejak dua tahun lalu setelah kelulusan mereka di universitas. Keduanya sama-sama mengajar kelas Vokal hanya saja berbeda kelas. Kedua gadis itu berjalan beriringan menuju ruang guru tanpa ada pembicaraan.

"ada apa denganmu pagi ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat sampai di ruang guru dan Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban

"pagi nona Park Kyungsoo" sapa seorang guru keturunan china dengan menampilkan sneyum menawannya membuat Kyungsoo mendengus

"Luhan oppa kau hanya menyapa Kyungsoo saja eoh" Tanya Baekhyun membuat gutu tari itu menggaruk tengkuknya. Hampir semua penghuni SM academi pasti tahu kalau seorang Xi Luhan itu tertarik dengan Park Kyungsoo bahkan sejak gadis itu pertamakali berkerja di sana.

"ah, hai juga Baekhyun" ucap Luhan yang hanya dibalas kekehan oleh Baekhyun sedang Kyungsoo masih saja cuek dan sok sibuk dengan dunianya.

Baekhyun beranjak dari posisinya dan meraih buku-bukunya lalu menghampiri Luhan dan membisikkan beberapa kalimat membuat Kyungsoo memicingkan matanya.

"iangat hal yang aku katakan Luhan oppa" ucap Baekhyun lalu keluar ruangan meninggalkan kecanggungan antara Kyungsoo dan Luhan terlihat begitu kentara

"baiklah Kyungsoo-ssi saya permisi" pamit Luhan dan segera pergi keluar meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang memejamkan matanya sambil menyentuh dada kirinya

"semoga memang ini bukan hal yang salah seperti kata Baekhyun" gumamnya dan juga segera pergi menuju kelasnya

Baekhyun memasuki kelasnya dan memulai pembelajaran hari ini dengan sedikit senyum dan candaan seperti biasanya. Dia memang sadar kalau hari ini dia merasa berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Dia sedang merasa begitu merindukan tunangannya yang jauh di sana. Dia ingin tunangannya itu segera pulang dari pengasingannya sebelum nanti meneruskan perusahaan keluarganya di Seoul. Baekhyun merasa hari ini waktu berjalan dengan cepat karena kelasnya hari ini hanya sampai siang sudah selesai.

Baekhyun memilih pulang sendirian untuk mencari kesibukan sebelum pulang ke rumah. Dia mendudukkan diri di halte bus dan mengirimkan sebuah email pada Chen yang ada di Jerman.

'Tuan Kim yang terhormat apa kau begitu sibuk sampai tak mengirimku pesan selama dua minggu ini? ,'

Setelah selesai mengetik dia menaiki bus yang ditunggunya sambil terus menatap ponselnya menanti balasan. Dia menatap keluar jendela bus dan dia tersenyum saat melihat sepasang anak Senior High School yang berdebat di jalan.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya saat ponslenya bergetar. Dia membuka balasan pesan dari Chen dan senyumnya makin terkembang membaca kalimat yang dikirim kekasihnya itu.

'Ah, Nyonya Kim maaf Tuanmu ini memang sangat sibuk di sini. Bagaimana harimu di sana tanpa Tuanmu yang tampan ini?'

'aish jangan mengubah margaku sembarang Tuan Kim. Di sini seperti biasa semuanya masih tanpa dirimu'

Dia mengetikkan balasan untuk Chen lalu segera turun saat tujuannya sudah sampai. Dia menyusuri padang bunga yang sudah lama tak dikunjunginya sejak kepergian Chen. Dulu mereka memang sering kemari hanya untuk berkencan dan menikmati ketenangan berdua.

'aku yakin kau sedang merindukanku sampai menangis sekarang, jujurlah padaku kau tak perlu malu'

"bodoh tentu saja aku merindukanmu di sini" dengus Baekhyun membaca pesan balasan dari Chen

'cepat pulang bukankah kau berjanji hanya akan pergi selama satu tahun dulu? tapi ini sudah dua tahun. Apa kau sudah menemukan kekasih baru di sana sampai tak mau pulang ke sini lagi? Awas saja kalau sampai itu benar adanya aku akan menyusul ke sana dan membunuhmu'

Baekhyun terkekeh membaca lagi pesannya. Namun, tak dapat dipungkiri dia memang sempat punya pemikiran itu dulu saat Chen menghubunginya kalau dia akan lebih lama tinggal di Jerman. Bagaimana dia tak berpikiran seperti itu kalau di luar sana banyak berkeliaran gadis cantik dan sexi bule lagi.

'aku akan segera pulang kalau sudah waktunya sayang. aku tak mungkin menemukan kekasih baru selain dokumen di sini jadi kau tak perlu repot-repot untuk kemari dan membunuhku. Aku akan mati kalau aku tak bisa bersamamu setelah semua ujian ini selesai'

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya setelah menerima balasan dari Chen. Dia tahu Chen bukan tipe lelaki yang mudah tergoda akan gadis-gadis di luar sana. Namun, perhatiannya membuat gadis-gadis di luar sana akan mudah untuk jatuh padanya. Baekhyun menuliskan pesan lagi dan segera pergi saat melihat matahari sudah mulai kembali beristirahat.

'baiklah aku percaya padamu, aku merindukanmu. Sangat rindu jadi berhati-hatilah saat pulang nanti. Aku menantimu di sini. I love you'

Chen tersenyum membaca pesan terakhir dari Baekhyun. Dia tak menuliskan banyak kata dan hanya membalas 'I love you too' lalu kembali berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumennya. Dia memang senganja selalu lembur agar waktu pulangnya bisa lebih cepat. Tidak hanya Baekhyun yang merasakan kerinduan, tapi Chen juga merindukan tunangannya itu. Ini sudah dua tahun sejak dia dinyatakan lulus universitas dan tiga tahun sejak dia melamar Baekhyun dulu.

Chen menutup pc nya saat pekerjaan terakhirnya untuk besok selesai. Dia meregangkan tubuhnya dan menatap matahari yang sebentar lagi akan menampakkan diri. Dia menuju ranjangnya dan mengirimkan pesan pada sekretarisnya kalau hari ini dia akan datang agak siang. Dia menutup matanya saat sinar menatari mulai menyinari kamarnya.

Chen tersenyum cerah hari ini kerana setelah menanti begitu lama semua ujian yang diberikan appanya Kim Jongwoon dapat di selesaikannya dengan sempurna. Dia menatap semua koper yang sudah dia tatanya sejak seminggu yang lalu. Dia heran dengan dirinya sendiri kenapa harus membawa pulang begitu banyak barang. Namun, kalau semuanya tak dibawa dan ditinggal di Jerman siapa yang akan menggunakannya. Chen meraih ponselnya dan tersneyum menatap potret Baekhyun yang menjadi walpaper ponselnya.

"aku pulang Baekhyun tunggu aku di sana" ujar Chen lalu merebahkan diri di ranjang sebelum menyiap diri untuk keberangkatannya besok.

Baekhyun mendecak sebal karena setelah berkirim pesan dua bulan lalu dengan Chen tunangannya itu tak ada kabar sama sekali. Semua pesan yang dikirimnya tak pernah mendapat balasan. Saat dia bertanya pada appa Chen atau calon mertuanya dia hanya mendapat jawaban kalau Chen terlalu sibuk di sana.

Baekhyun terlihat melangkah malas menuruni tangga rumanya. Dia bahkan tak mengecup pipi semua anggota keluarganya pagi ini. Sang appa Changmin memandang istrinya dan hanya mendapat jawaban angkatan bahu. Saat dia menatap putra sulungnya dia mendapat balasan gelengan kepala.

"apa kau merindukan Chen?" Tanya Yixing membuat Baekhyun mangangguk dan meletakkan kepalanya di meja makan menghiraukan kekehan dari appa, eomma, dan oppanya

"hei bukankah kalian biasanya saling bekirim pesan?" Tanya Changmin berusaha mengembalikan semangat putrinya

"dia tak memberi kabar sejak dua bulan lalu" balas Baekhyun masih tak mengangkat kepalanya

"mungkin dia sibuk" ucap Kyuhyun ikut menambahi

"ah, atau dia sudah punya wanita lain yang mebih cantik dan sexi darimu" celetuk Kris sukses membuat Baekhyun menatap tajam padanya dan Yixing memukul lengannya

"Chen bukan namja seperti itu oppa" balas Baekhyun lalu segera berangkat saat Kyungsoo mengirimi pesan kalau dia dan Luhan sudah ada di depan rumahnya

Berbicara tentang Kyungsoo dan Luhan mereka sudah resmi jadian satu bulan satu minggu. Yah berkat saran Baekhyun waktu lalu yang menyuruh Luhan untuk lebih berani mengajak Kyungsoo jalan-jalan membuat temannya itu mau membuka hatinya pada Luhan. Baekhyun mendudukkan diri di kursi penumpang di belakang lalu menekuk mukanya membuat Luhan dan Kyungsoo saling berpandangan. Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang hendak bertanya, tapi Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya isyarat kalau dia malas untuk ditanyai. Dan Kyungsoo cukup tahu apa yang membuat sahabatanya itu kehilangan moodnya pagi ini.

Hari ini Baekhyun mengajar sampai sore. Dia menghela napas saat Kyungsoo memanggilnya untuk pulang bersama karena Luhan sudah pulang dari siang. Namun, Baekhyun menolak dengan alasan harus pergi ke suatu tempat. Kyungsoo yang tahu Baekhyun sedang ingin sendiri tak bisa memaksa dan membiarkan sahabatnya itu pergi.

Baekhyun sibuk mendesah dan memandang ponselnya saat berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan sesekali menggerutu sendiri. Bahkan dia tak menyadari kalau seseorang tengah berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Dia melangkah ke sisi kiri saat seseorang berpapasan dengannya. Tapi, orang di depannya itu mengikutinya membuat dia mendecak dan segera mendongak. Mata Baekhyun melebar saat melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya.

"aku pulang" ucap Chen merentangkan tangannya membuat Baekhyun langsung memeluknya. Chen mengelus surai gelap Baaekhyun saat merasakan bahunya basah.

"aku merindukanmu" bisik Chen dan dia merasakan pelukan Baekhyun makin erat membuat senyumnya terkembang

"kapan kau pulang? Kenapa tak memberi kabar samasekali. Kau benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku membencimu Kim Jongdae" cecar Baekhyun setelah melepaskan pelukkannya

"aku tahu kau mencintaiku karena aku juga begitu" balas Chen merengkuh pundak Baekhyun dan membawanya menuju mobil.

Senyum Chen terkembang saat mendengar setiap celoteh Baekhyun saat perjalanannya mengantar Baekhyun pulang. Dia benar-benar merasa begitu senang akhirnya bisa pulang dan bertemu lagi dengan tunanganya ini. Dia benar-benar merindukan setiap tingkah menggemaskannya, kecerewetannya, kemanjannya dan semua hal tentangnya. Chen tergelak saat Baekhyun cemberut karena Kris mengatakan dirinya mendapatkan kekasih baru yang lebih cantik dan sexi. Baekhyun yang melihat respon Chen seperti itu makin menekuk mukanya. Chen yang menyadari kalau tunangannya sekarang sedang merajuk hanya melirik sekilas. Mobil Chen memasuki perkarangan kediaman Wu dan Baekhyun langsung turun dengan membanting pintu mobil membuat Chen menggelengkan kepalanya.

"hey kalau kau ngambek seperti itu aku akan benar-benar mencari kekasih bule yang cantik dan sexi seperti kata Kris hyung" seru Chen membuat Baekhyun langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap tajam Chen yang malah tersenyum.

"kau tahu aku tak mungkin melakukan hal itu kenapa masih ngambek eoh?" Tanya Chen menghapus jejak air mata Baekhyun. Sungguh dia tak menyangka kalau Baekhyun akan samai menangis hanya karena hal seperti itu.

"aku membencimu" ucap Baekhyun memukul lengan Chen

"iya aku tahu itu" balas Chen tersenyum

"aku—"

"dengar aku tak mungkin melakukannya percayalah. Sekarang aku harus pulang, appa dan eomma sudah menunggu di rumah jadi aku hanya titip salam untuk orang tuamu dan Kris hyung" sela Chen sebelum Baekhyun mengucapkan kalimatnya

"kau juga harus menitipkan salam pada Yixing unni" ujar Baekhyun

"siapa dia? Apa keluargamu mengapdosi anak ?" Tanya Chen dengan polosnya

"bodoh, dia itu istri Kris oppa" jawab Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya

"ah baiklah aku juga titip salam untuknya" ucap Chen lalu mengecup kening Baekhyun dan berbalik setelah memeluknya. Langkahnya terhenti saat kalimat Baekhyun berkeliaran di otaknya tentang istri Kris

"jadi Kris hyung sudah menikah?" tanyanya dan Baekhyun hanya terkekeh sebagai jawaban lalu meninggalkan Chen

Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya sambil tersenyum. Dia merasa senang Chen sudah pulang ah, sepertinya dia akan sulit tidur malam ini karena terlalu bahagia. Baekhyun meraih ponselnya dan mengetikkan kalimat di sana untuk Chen. Cukup lama dia menunggu tapi tak kunjung ada balasan dari Chen. Dia menatap layar ponselnya dan menepuk dahinya saat tahu kalau sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam. Dia kembali mengetikkan beberapa kata untuk minta maaf karena mengganggu istirahat tunangannya itu. Akhirnya dia memilih untuk menyusul Chen menuju alam bawah sadarnya.

Pagi menjelang dan Baekhyun sibuk dengan rutinitas paginya untuk bersiap-siap. Dia tersenyum begitu cerah hari ini karena moodnya benar-benar membaik setelah bertemu Chen kemarin. Dia membuka pintu kamarnya hendak keluar sampai dia menemukan sebuah kotak cukup besar di depan pintu kamarnya. Dia mengangkat kotak itu dan membawanya masuk ke kamar. Bakehyun menutup mulutnya saat mendapati sebuah gaun di dalam kotak itu. Dia mengangkat gaun berwarna putih itu dan menempelkannya pada tubuhnya di depan cermin.

"ini seperti gaun untuk pernikahan" gumamnya setelah memperhatikan lebih detail gaun yang dipegangnya

Hari ini berlalu dengan begitu cepat dan moodnya yang baik di pagi hari harus rusak saat Chen tak jadi menjemputnya setelah mengajar karena harus mengurusi urusan perusahaan. Baeekhyun jadi merasa ragu kalau nanti dia masih bisa menjadi nomor satu bagi Chen selain perusahaan. Dia melangkah lemas menuju kamarnya dan dahinya kembali berkerut saat mendapati sebuah kotak lebih kecil dari yang tadi pagi. Baekhyun segera membawa masuk bingkisan itu dan dia mendapat sebuah sepatu kaca yang terlihat begitu cantik.

Malam ini Baekhyun habiskan dengan berbagi banyak cerita dengan Chen. Dia mengancam akan mendiamkan tunangannya itu kalau dia tak mau mengankat panggilannya. Jadilah sekarang mereka masih bertelepon meski jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 01.23 dini hari. Baekhyun menguap lebar dan meminta Chen untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu, tapi ditolak. Chen terus bercerita sampaai akhirnya tak ada sahutan dari Baekhyun.

Pagi ini hari libur dan Baekhyun sudah membuat janji dengan Chen. Namun, dia merasa ada yang aneh karena Chen memintanya pergi mengenakan pakaian dan sepatu yang dikirimkan Chen. Baekhyun menghela napas sebelum keluar rumah dengan gaun dan sepatu kaca pemberian Chen. Sekarang menunjukkan pukul 10.00 dan Baekhyun menatap Chen yang serius mengemudi. Baekhyun menatap heran dengan pakaian yang dikenakan Chen hari ini karena terkesan begitu rapi untuk sekedar kencan.

Mobil Chen berhenti di suatu tempat yang asing bagi Baekhyun. Chen meminta Baekhyun menutup matanya sampai dia meminta untuk membukanya. Chen segera turun dan membuka pintu untuk Baekhyun. Dia menuntun Baekhyun menuju tempat yang telah di siapkan bahkan sejak dia masih di Jerman. Dia meninggalkan Baekhyun sebentar untuk mengambil tuxedonya.

"buka matamu Baekhyun" perintah Chen

Baekhyun terpaku melihat Chen yang ada di hadapannya mengenakan setelan tuxedo begitu rapi dan terlihat tampan. Namun, kemudian Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya saat menyadari tempa ini di atur seperti altar.

"Kim Jongdae dan Wu Baekhyun"

"Wu Baekhyun, I really like you. I waited for today, for your sweetness. Look at me, I'll protect you. I dream every day of holding your hand and flying forever, until always. My love, I miss you. It's destiny you can't advoid it. I love you so much that I could risk everything. I'll care for you even if time passes and everything changes, even if the world end my love. So would you be my wife and make a life with our children in the future?" ujar Chen sambil menatap intens Baekhyun yang memandang tak percaya padanya

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban dan segera memeluk Chen dengan erat. Benarkah ini sebuah kenyataan atau ini hanya sebuah mimpi yang begitu indah. Sungguh Baekhyun tak pernah menyangka hal ini akan berjalan begitu cepat. Bukankah kemarin Chen baru pulang dan sekarang dia sudah menikah dengannya. Baekhyun melepaskan pelukkannya dan mendapati Chen yang tersenyum padanya.

"terima kasih untuk semua cinta yang kau berikan untukku dan untuk semua hal yang telah kita lewati bersama" ucap Baekhyun berusaha untuk tersenyum karena air matanya tak kunjung berhenti

"tentu saja, aku juga berterima kasih padamu yang mau menantikan kepulanganku selama ini. Aku benar-benar merasa beruntung bisa memilikimu seutuhnya" balas Chen menyeka air mata Baekhyun

"baiklah apa kami sudah boleh bergabung dengan kalian?" Tanya Kris yang berdiri tak jauh dari altar karena memang para keluarga ada di sana sebagai saksi

"tentu saja, Kris hyung" balas Chen

Chen tahu sejak awal dia memang beruntung mendapatkan cinta seorang Wu Baekhyun yang mulai sekarang berubah menjadi Kim Baekhyun. Gadis yang mencuri hatinya sejak pertemuan pertama mereka yang samasekali tak berkesan. Namun, menyisakan benih cinta yang bisa bertahan sampai di pelaminan.

Maaf kalau masih berantakan. Kritik dan Saran yang membangun diterima. Untuk yang meninggalkan jejak di cerita pertama terima kasih dan untuk semua yamg sudah membaca juga terima kasih. Ini hanya cerita yang ingin saya bagi jadi kalau ada yang kurang suka tolong dimaafkan. Ini hanya imajinasi smeua tokoh mempunyai kehidupan mereka sendiri.

Lovely peace Kang Hyehoo.


End file.
